Far Off Wanderings of the Great Lord Sesshomaru!
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: "It is I! The great Jaken, keeper of the tales of Sesshomaru's journeys, from the tip of Hokkaido... to worlds far beyond the known and charted!" Follow our favourite fluffy Yokai as he and his trusty majordomo wander the world and encounter various people, places, and things. When you're a demon prince, time, geography, and even logic do not apply. R&R and suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The Far Off Wanderings of the Great Lord Sesshomaru

Chapter One – The Voyage of the Warau-Saru Maru

"M-my lord!" Jaken stuttered.

Stopping his feet Jaken leaned against his staff and took several deep breaths. "Where _are_ we going?"

The roaming and listless demon lord stopped mid stride.

Jaken gulped and shuddered.

"I-I mean… w-what lowly purpose-"

Sesshomaru's quiet voice interrupted his companion with a single word, "Jaken?" he calmly asked.

The small creature adjusted his grip on his staff and shivered, after standing silent for several seconds the air tensed and staled into awkwardness.

He'd hoped that Sesshomaru would let the moment go and absolve Jaken of having caused any annoyance to his liege.

However Sesshomaru remained still on the worn dirt path they'd been walking down Jaken knew that he had to now respond.

Breaking the silence the imp tentatively piped up; "Y-yes my lord?"

"I thought I had told you…"

Turning to eye the green imp out of the corner of his eye, Lord Sesshomaru maintained his dignified poise. The action was made all the more elegant by the trickling red light of the setting summer sun.

Jaken watched in unworthy awe as his lord continued,

"We feel something."

Jaken nodded, "A-a desire m-my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked away at an angle, turning his face back down the path ahead of them.

"Yes." He finally agreed.

Jaken groaned quietly.

Resuming his steady pace Sesshomaru began walking forwards towards a light thicket over hanging the path.

Following closely behind Jaken began to speak his thoughts aloud.

"I know that… that you had mentioned this… 'desire' before my lord. But… Why exactly the sea?"

Sesshomaru's tone changed, he snapped with sarcasm at his subordinate, "If I knew that we wouldn't be treading this way would we?"

Jaken nodded fervently, "Aye m-my lord."

"So when we r-reach the sea we are to… to take a vessel?"

Wordlessly Sesshomaru tilted his head ever so slightly to the right; it was one of his nonverbal indications of agreement.

Jaken cringed, "Oh… my lord. But why!" he complained loudly.

Sesshomaru looked upwards as he continued to walk, "I know not. But it has plagued us so."

Jaken nodded, 'Ugh… though I am most devoted to my lord's service, I can't help but feel aghast at this recent quest!'

Shaking his head from side to side Jaken began to lose himself in his thoughts, 'Days of travel to the peak of a mountain! But after only one night spent atop its summit my lordship wishes to cross the seas!'

Sighing Jaken closed his eyes for a moment.

'Perhaps it isn't so bad… despite the time I have so far spent in my lordships' service not a moment after a journey has been dull…'

The imp laughed to himself.

'Battles and creatures, mortals, demi-gods, and fantastical sights I have seen!'

"Mhmm!" Jaken loudly exclaimed, agreeing with his own thoughts.

'A chronicler of great fame I shall become to my lord's life!'

Vividly Jaken's mind became overtaken with a daydream; he saw himself amidst mountains of books. He was the head of a writing monastery and monks were following his every word. They were all writing out, in exquisite calligraphy, his accounts of Sesshomaru's lengthy and numerous deeds.

'Yes!' he loudly proclaimed, 'it is I! The great Jaken, keeper of the tales of Sesshomaru's journeys, from the tip of Hokkaido, to the isles of the south our lord travelled far…'

In the day dream he saw himself climb a hill of books, woodprints, and scrolls. His chest puffed out proudly.

'Yet my lord was not content to restrict himself but to this one realm of the world! _Nay!_ He daringly commanded a mighty ship; leaving the safe waters of the world we knew, he deigned that we were to set off!"

He paused for effect, "Aye, this journey was in pursuit of a dream my lord had seen!'

The writers in the daydream's monastery adored and hung onto Jaken's every word, writing his speech as quickly as their wrists allowed.

'And it is I alone who can tell ye of his saga!'

He smacked his chest and pointed to his heart, 'I! The most loyal of his servants followed my lord to the great shining sea, a territory as of yet _unconquered_ by my lord's mighty and magnificent… flowing… coat of pale ivory fur!'

Jaken sniggered to himself and was so caught up in his dream that he failed to notice that Sesshomaru had stopped walking.

Jaken banged headfirst into the back of Sesshomaru's leg, and coincidentally the thick fur of the demon's mokomoko-sama blunted Jaken's collision, his eyes opening immediately the imp shook his head from side to side.

Having collided with the white fur of the mokomoko-sama Jaken's nose immediately smelt a burst of fragrance elicited from the coat.

It was a mild and elusive smell that Jaken knew as Sesshomaru's scent, but more than that Jaken had to confess he had, as of late, developed a strange fascination with his lordship's fur… a fascination that Sesshomaru had yet to acknowledge.

"My most sincere apologies my lord!" Jaken began, "I was merely-"

Cutting the imp off for the second time this afternoon Sesshomaru spoke.

Though this time his voice had a light inflection of excitement… or was it apprehension?

Jaken couldn't tell… and even though he had been with his lord for some time now he still knew the mind of his lord to be a mystery!

'He could at least give me some inclination as to his thoughts!' Jaken petulantly whined.

"Wait here Jaken. I see the ship."

Jaken's eyes opened wide as he jumped to the left to see past Sesshomaru's legs.

Master and servant had made their way through the small thicket to the crest of a hill overlooking a small rocky bay.

"Is it the one from your vision?!" Jaken asked.

Wordlessly Sesshomaru nodded.

Below on the pebble strewn beach of the bay several human crew men were loading crates into one of two small rowboats.

The one boat was for provisions and cargo while the other was empty, save for a shirtless man tying his hair into a top-knot.

"Humans!" Jaken exclaimed.

The imp laughed sadistically as he readied his staff, "My lord, please allow me to burn them to a cinder with this; the Staff of Two Heads!"

Jaken immediately took a step forwards and prepared himself to douse the men ahead in magical flames.

Sesshomaru didn't slow his pace as he steadily approached the mortals, without turning around he made Jaken stand down,

"That shan't be necessary."

Jaken's face contorted into disbelief, "W-wha? But my lord?" He began.

Sesshomaru was now just a few yards from the bay and the path turned from solid dirt to tightly packed uneven rocks.

The men stopped what they were doing and each stood back. Dumbfounded at the sight of the approaching noble demon,

"Stop there!" one called.

"It's a d-demon!" one said anxiously to his companions.

"Identify y-yourself!" another yelled.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace, but he wasn't going to stop; especially if lowly peasants were the ones ordering it…

"We are Sesshomaru, Inu Daiyokai, and trueborn son of Daimyo Toga."

The man in the boat hastily finished tying off his hair and stood. The motion caused the boat to rock from side to side but the man easily maintained his balance.

"A noble born demon will appear to you…" he quickly whispered under his breath.

Coughing loudly he cleared his throat and called out, greeting Sesshomaru, "Stop there _demon_."

His voice was uncharacteristically confident when compared to his fellows, and to other humans unfortunate enough to have crossed Sesshomaru's path.

Sesshomaru raised his head and looked down his nose, sneering, at the man.

"We know your face mortal."

The man nodded hesitantly, "I know yours as well."

The men quickly began to look in-between Sesshomaru and their fellow sailor.

The demon's voice honestly conveyed the truth, and was punctuated by a sincere curiosity; "We saw you in a dream… Hast thou seen mine self in yours?"

The man stepped out of the boat to reveal he was barefoot. His feet entered into the surf and he walked a few feet towards the now halted Sesshomaru.

The man's companions stood and shook with fear, unsure of what was to come.

"I have…"

Sesshomaru wanted to snarl, but instead he looked past the men to their ship anchored in the mouth of the bay. His shoulders seemed to relax and his voice became plain, the previous tone of curiosity and genuine openness had now replaced with his regular indifference.

"We shall be sailing. But we know not where."

Sesshomaru looked back at the man, and the mortal replied,

"I have never been this close to a demon in all my life…"

He shook his head side to side, but he never took his bright brown eyes off of Sesshomaru's golden ones.

Sesshomaru would have smirked, but he held it back. His thoughts responded to the man's statement comically; 'How fitting then that it was mine presence you have been graced with…'

One of the men finally spoke, "Captain! We're not actually going to… to take this thing on board!?"

Without breaking his current staring contest with the demon the captain spat an order, "Silence… all of you…"

Sesshomaru had to respect the man's courage; He remained unshaking and still before him.

"I saw you, demon, in my dreams… yes I'll admit it…"

He took a deep breath, "But I'll be damned if I'm going to heel to the ominous demands of an evil dream."

Sesshomaru scoffed and closed his eyes, raising his left arm and turning his head to the side with indifference, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Flicking the long strands off his left shoulder he opened his piercing eyes and took a step forwards.

"I think you know how this will end should you _defy_ me."

The man finally showed a sign of his fear and he held his breath tensely.

Jaken watched eagerly as the humans regarded his master with fearful eyes and in silence.

The captain finally exhaled and he blinked several times before looking at the ground.

"I… I will not have you harm my men…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the man spoke,

"These men are my charges, and if I be cursed with you I demand that they be spared from any harm! I alone saw you in my dreams and I alone shall bear this…"

The man looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"…this, curse."

His eyes seemed to desire anything but the demon agreeing; instead it looked like he wanted Sesshomaru to strike him down.

Jaken smirked and laughed as he listened.

'Yes! Pay him tenfold for his insolence lord! Strike the fools down and we shall-'

Jaken's jaw dropped as he heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"So be it."

'M… m… m-my lord?!' Jaken thought, coughing dryly he found his voice and yelled down to the group, "My Lord! Strike them down!" Sesshomaru didn't turn his head but each of the humans looked up the small hill to regard the green imp.

"Give these insolent mortals a taste of your power!" he continued

Sesshomaru now looked back at his servant and shot a single poisonous glance, instantly silencing him.

When Jaken shook and hid behind his own staff Sesshomaru looked away, satisfied that his servant had been put back in his place.

Turning his head back to face the captain Sesshomaru strode past the man and towards the small empty rowboat.

Each of the men on the beach looked on with shocked expressions as their captain's voice lowly issued their orders; "Finish loading the provisions… we make for sea as soon as we reach the ship."

Sesshomaru stopped just at the waters' edge and looked down.

His voice was very matter-of-fact and the tone immediately indicated that it was less a statement and more of an order,

"We shall not be made wet."

Sesshomaru slowly looked up and to the captain. A strange wordless conversation began with their eyes and eventually Sesshomaru clarified his desire, "Bring the boat closer."

The captain immediately realised the weight of this curse he was now under.

'A noble born, proud, demon…'

'This will not end well.'

…

The ship 'Warau-Saru Maru' was a small trading vessel. It was quick and nimble and had a total crew of around thirty men.

Sesshomaru stood close to the bow, arms at his sides watching the expansive sea stretch out before them.

Overhead the sun's light was dying and night was coming.

The crew worked and moved about slowly, and under constant stress, stealing glances at their demonic passengers.

The captain had tried to explain his seemingly mystical obligation, but even though he was serious about his dream… his nightmare… the men didn't really understand.

They wanted to refuse leaving the coastal shoals… but they were far too afraid of the aura that Sesshomaru exuded to say anything.

Jaken looked at the human sailors with disgust.

"My lord…" he whispered, "Why must we sail with these… mortals?"

Looking up from the horizon to the sky Sesshomaru studied the grey and darkening clouds.

"A storm is coming."

The small imp looked away from his master and towards the heavens, he shrieked as he saw dark clouds blowing towards them from the south.

"My, lord!"

"Steel yourself Jaken."

Jaken clutched his staff tightly and his face contorted, his voice dropped and petulantly he repeated himself; "My lord…"

Sesshomaru didn't look down but instead he stared straight ahead.

The seas were beginning to chop and whip to and fro.

"Your demon-ness!" A crew man called, "You may want to go below deck, lest you become soaked!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head at the mortal's lack of respect.

But Jaken actually agreed.

"Y-yes! Every now and then even a human may have a good idea!"

Turning around and taking a half step away from where they were Jaken was about to go in the direction the human was indicating below deck. Without looking Sesshomaru immediately reached down and grabbed hold of the imp by his collar.

"We are staying right here Jaken."

Choking and sputtering the smaller demon agreed, "Aye milord…"

Letting go of the collar Sesshomaru stood up straight, "It is only water."

A crew member tying off rigging close to the demon pair laughed under his breath.

Without words Sesshomaru shot the mortal a glance.

Without fear the aged sailor nodded and began speaking, "Never been to sea have ye?"

The sailor chuckled again, "Aye, I can tell… Nobles are the same regardless of demon or no. Think it's all just water out 'ere."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and repeated himself; "It _is_ just water."

The aged sailor turned to look at the silver haired demon.

"Aye… and it 'an drown gods 'an man alike."

Sesshomaru turned his mouth up slightly and the bridge of his nose crinkled.

The man looked him up and down.

"You fear me not…" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

The sailor ignored the question and pointed to Sesshomaru's legs.

"You're wearing a lot o' material there… thick silks, huh? Fur…"

The demon's face bore confusion and Jaken watched in interest as the man continued speaking,

"You get wet… you'll sink like a stone. Exhaust yourself trying to swim wearing all that…"

The man took a step forwards, "If ye 'appen to fall 'n best be throwing those clothes off right quick, ye won't be making it otherwise."

The sailor chuckled again and then walked away from the two demons, along the edge of the deck, stopping periodically to check the knots on rigging.

"Mhmm I wager that he's right my lord." Jaken eventually said lowly.

Ignoring Jaken's statement Sesshomaru merely turned back to watch the sea ahead of them.

'Ughhh this is not going to go well for me!' Jaken thought.

"Did your dream tell us of what we might e-encounter out there my lord?"

Jaken's eyes furrowed and he waited expectantly to be ignored again.

"I saw a dragon…"

Jaken's mouth opened, at first he was happy that Sesshomaru merely addressed him, but then what he had said registered.

"A D-dragon?!" Jaken repeated.

'Oh! Mother was so right… I should have become a ferryman!'


	2. Chapter 2

The Far Off Wanderings of the Great Lord Sesshomaru!

Chapter Two – The Storm of the Eastern Sea

Jaken was vomiting as the ship tilted to and fro, battered by the waves crashing against its wooden hull.

Having stowed his staff between some thick chording wrapped around the forward mast Jaken was able to have his hands free to keep himself steady on the deck.

'There goes that wonderful oden I had…' the little imp lamented.

Overhead the sky was pouring down and each splash of a wave on the deck was followed by a gust of wind and the icy daggers of the rain.

Lighting seemed to strike the waves ahead, splitting waves as the rolled and crashed.

The humans were scrambling around the deck, pulling lines, staying level, and forcing themselves to work through the assault of the water.

Jaken was dizzy from the uneven tilting of the ship and at first didn't notice what was happening; He was scrambling back to his master's side after his dash to the side to puke. 'The least I can do is keep my vulgar and disgusting display away from his lordship!' he thought.

His cheeks were a pale shade of green and he looked up towards Sesshomaru for confidence.

'If I see my lordship's cool expression I know I'll make it!'

Sesshomaru was at the very tip of the ships' bow, and he held the railing tightly in his grip.

Jaken moved to the side just a few more degrees to catch a glimpse of the yokai's face.

As soon as he could see past the matted and soaked fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama an eerie chill shot through the soaked little demon.

Though Sesshomaru's body was being drenched in the splashes of the sea against the bow he was…

Jaken stopped and clutched the railing to his side for dear life.

Sesshomaru was actually smiling…

Then Jaken followed his master's gaze to see why

Ahead was what can only be described as a wall of water coming towards them, the sea around them was shades of black and nightmare blue… They were like a child's toy in a washbasin.

It was like the gods themselves had made the small vessel their play thing.

And Jaken trembled as he clung to the railing.

"My Lord! We're going to capsize from that!" He called.

Behind them on the main deck Jaken could hear the panicked orders and activity of the human crew.

"It… it's just too large! There's no way our ship will survive! My lord! I… I can't swim!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his smile curled upwards.

'He was… e-excited?' Jaken thought.

"My lord?" he called in confusion.

The wailing and the roar of the water around them were nearly deafening but Jaken knew that his lord could hear him… Sesshomaru was a yokai after all. And Jaken had been hit by many a stone thrown by his lord, usually after he'd heard Jaken say something impetuous.

'Heh… _imp-_ etuous…' Shaking his head Jaken shrieked as the massive wave ahead came closer.

"My lord! We… we'll be swept off the deck by it! P-Please… we're going to drown!"

Sesshomaru stared the water down and his smile faded.

He finally spoke, "No we won't Jaken."

Jaken's eyebrows narrowed in disbelief.

"B-but, my lord?"

Sesshomaru stood defiantly, the wind whipping his wet hair off and on his cheeks, his mokomoko-sama clung awkwardly to his soaked clothing.

Silently Jaken looked his master over from head to toe in awe.

The soaked white fabric of Sesshomaru's kimono and hakama became transparent and the material tightly stuck to his body. The display showed that the demon yokai did have legs and did have a figure inside his costume.

The sight of the wet Sesshomaru compared with the dry was a drastic difference; and to Jaken it was both startling and comedic in equal measure.

The thinness of Sesshomaru's limbs in his water drenched clothes made Jaken almost lose his natural fear of his master.

'I suppose it is true! My lord does have a body under all those fabrics and fur!'

Jaken would have laughed if he weren't so terrified of the ship floundering.

A human crewman nearby came rushing forwards to where the two demons were at the bow and clung to the foremast.

"Demons!" he called. "Brace yourselves!"

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the wave ahead but Jaken's terrified face tried to watch the human's lips.

'I can barely hear him!' the imp thought.

"Wave… Head… use ropes!"

The human nodded and then made his way quickly back down the deck.

Jaken shook his head, "What the hell did he even say! I couldn't hear a thing!"

Lightning struck close beside the ship and Jaken jumped away from the railing with a shout. Sesshomaru raised his voice to speak over the waves and Jaken strained his ears to hear him.

The water was somehow getting louder and louder.

"He said we're hitting the wave head on; use the ropes along the rails to stay aboard."

Jaken nodded and immediately took hold of a nearby length of thick cable.

Pulling the piece hard the imp insured it would stay moored to the deck and he immediately wrapped it around his waist several times before tying it off in a large ferryman's knot.

He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the irony of his handiwork.

'Mother, if we ever return back I'll make several offerings at your grave and pray for your forgiveness! I'm sorry I never became what you wanted me to be!'

Sesshomaru dug his nails into the wooden railing as his hands tightened their grip.

'Here we go…' the demon lord thought.

Jaken cringed and covered his eyes as he shrieked loudly, "I just can't watch my lord!"

The massive wall of water ahead had finally reached them and the ship began to climb the wave at a fifty degree angle.

At least Jaken wagered it was a fifty degree angle… 'Maybe, maybe even s-sixty!'

There was a moment of almost serene silence, or perhaps it was just Jaken losing consciousness from fright but…

The little imp swore he could hear nothing but a laugh, a loud laugh which echoed across the water as they mounted the mountain of a wave which rolled in front of them.

Jaken shrieked and then slumped over unconscious but Sesshomaru's eyes remained wide open.

And he laughed.

The human crew was busy still working and trying to keep the ship straight and true and they heard nothing but their orders and the roaring of the storm around them. But Sesshomaru at the bow of the ship allowed himself a very rare break in his mask.

He laughed in excitement.

He had no one around to see the lapse in his stoic façade and he couldn't help but allow the rush of emotion to be vocalised…

Sesshomaru felt a thrill.

He honestly had no idea if the ship was going to make it or not. He had no idea if he and Jaken were doomed to a watery grave, and this uncertainty, the magic crackling in the air from the unnatural storm around them…

He could smell fear, salt, and death.

In the skies above he could sense the gods seemingly at work in the universe.

It was a sublime moment and though he was a demon of noble blood with nearly two hundred years of life so far, and millennia ahead of him. Sesshomaru felt the beautiful terror of mortality and death staring directly at him.

And the unique thrill wasn't that he could potentially die…

He'd fought many a battle where even he had a moment of doubt as to victory.

But here?

Against the sea he couldn't draw his claws, he couldn't exert his strength, and he definitely couldn't use his father's _useless_ tensaiga…

He laughed because there was nothing he could do with any of his skills or powers.

His life… his destiny, and that of Jaken's, was entirely given over to chance, to the gods of the sea, and to the spirits and kami that battled for dominance of whatever kind of maelstrom this ship had found itself in.

His laughter broke as he swore out to the howling winds and the splashing waters, "It will take more than a storm to drown my will!"

His fingernails dug as deep as they could into the wooden railing and he could feel it begin to split under his grip.

"We are Sesshomaru! Trueborn son of the Daimyo Inu no Daiyokai! And we will not be insulted by this paltry play of chance!"

The ship was reaching the crest of the wave and Sesshomaru was forced to move his feet ever so slightly to maintain a level stance.

As he did his right foot slipped as water splashed underneath him.

The demon growled and used his moored grip on the railing to steady himself.

The wood began to groan and split from where his nails had pierced it.

"Ryūjin!" Sesshomaru roared, "Still angry I slew you champion? Perhaps you should have sent me one with stronger steel!"

Sesshomaru called to and invoked the only god of the seas he knew by name.

And though he had indeed killed a fellow demon who _claimed_ to be chosen by and blessed by Ryūjin, he still doubted whether or not such a powerful being as a god of the sea would have shown favour to such a lowly opponent.

But that's a story for another time…

Nonetheless Sesshomaru still felt that a prideful boast directed at the god would help improve the chances of fate interceding on his behalf.

The greater the pride, the greater his name, the harder it would be for fate to end him except in something glorious.

Coupled with his series of dreams…

Sesshomaru nodded to himself.

'This storm will not be the end of us. Even if it were…' he snarled, 'We'd kill our way out of the damned depths of the ocean.'

'Ryūjin shan't even have a worn out zori of mine.'

"Let it come!" he yelled.

The small ship mounted the crest of the wave and Sesshomaru saw that from the top of the wave the ocean around them was far larger than even he had thought.

Above the clouds turned and swirled, lightning stabbed the water around them and the demon snarled as he was wet by more water splashing the hull of the ship.

Now they had to descend the wave…

And there were many more to climb.

Tensing his legs the yokai turned to see how Jaken was taking it.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in disappointment; his impish servant had passed out from the terror and lay against the wooden deck at the foot of the foremast.

Above the imp the staff of two heads chuckled.

The face of the old man stared blankly outwards and Sesshomaru locked eyes with the magical wood.

'Why now?' he thought.

Suddenly the noise of the water ceased.

The storm froze and the ocean all around stayed still as if time itself had stopped.

The human crew became audible and Sesshomaru could hear them loudly declare their confusion and surprise as well.

'It's not just me?' He wondered.

Looking away from the mast and towards the front of the ship Sesshomaru saw what appeared to be a ball of blue light, descend from between dark clouds above them.

'What magic is thi-'

Sesshomaru's thought was cut off by the sudden resumption of noise.

Time seemed to now speed up and the shock of all the sound returning was almost deafening as there had been no gradual easing into it.

As if he had been physically struck, Sesshomaru took a half step back reactively letting go of the railing.

With his head ringing he brought a hand up to cover his right ear as he cringed in pain and discomfort.

The ship began descending the other side of the wave and the ball of light continued to grow in front of them.

"What is this!?" he called out in confusion.

Wordlessly Sesshomaru began to stare at the light and it began to grow in intensity.

With his ears ringing and his eyes blinded by the light the demon lord lowered himself to remain level.

'What… what foul…'

Sesshomaru began to feel light headed, a daze began to wash over him and he tried closing his eyes and plugging his ears for some form of reprieve.

He began to feel weightless and his legs failed him.

His thoughts started to flutter and drift away and neither his anger nor his rigid control could maintain them.

'where… where am I going?'

As all feeling left him Sesshomaru last heard the wails and the indistinct yelling of the human peasants behind him.

…

When he regained consciousness the first thing he felt was cold, and dampness.

He stirred and tried to move.

And then he began to feel warmth.

Underneath his hands the floor felt warm. And on the exposed skin of his wrists and neck he could feel 'Sunlight…?' he thought.

Sesshomaru tried to move and after cracking open his eyelids his joints begrudgingly relented.

He closed his fingers as he tried stretching out his limbs and the 'floor' under him turned out to be sand.

At his feet he felt the surf come up to his shins, the shock of the cold water was enough to get him to jolt up. His disdain for being wet and the startling temperature through his hakama and zori helped him regain enough strength to move his whole body.

Groaning he pushed his hands into the sand and forced his chest up from the damp sand underneath him.

His clothes and mokomoko-sama had dried in some places but had remained wet and damp in others, his skin shivered and he wanted to recoil as the damp material touched him.

"Jaken…" he croaked.

His throat felt dry.

Despite the water that he'd been battered with his mouth felt like it had been devoid of moisture for days.

As he stood he rolled his shoulders and tried to adjust his uncomfortably dishevelled clothes.

Before looking around him he brought his hand into view.

His skin was rippled and looked like dehydrated preserves.

He raised his lip in disgust.

Then he looked to his right side.

"Jaken?" he called.

On his right open and sandy beaches extended as far as he could see.

Then darting his head to his left he saw beaches and a cove which then gave way to a large cliff.

As his eyes followed the cliff upwards Sesshomaru saw that it was topped with lush green foliage.

The trees he saw were unfamiliar and he immediately turned around.

The surf came in rhythmically and behind him he saw nothing but open water until the horizon.

On the waves coming towards him, just a few hundred yards from the beach, were some loose boards and a few barrels bobbing up and down in the water.

From where he stood Sesshomaru thought he saw a familiar shape and uncharacteristically he raised his voice and called for his imp servant, "Jaken!"

Silently he hoped that the small demon was clinging to the debris but as it bobbed and floated he could tell that it was devoid of his companion.

The wind blew in from the water and as soon as it hit the wet parts of Sesshomaru he hissed and a shiver came over him.

'Where is that little creature?' he thought.

Turning from the water he finally looked at what was past the beach.

"W-what…"

So great was the demon's surprise that he took a step backwards as he vocally announced his dismay.

'Where are we?'


	3. Chapter 3

The Far Off Wanderings of the Great Lord Sesshomaru!

Chapter Three – The Shores of the Kingdom of the Sun

Emerald jungle stood before Sesshomaru and he instinctively tensed at the sight of such an unfamiliar setting.

Scanning his eyes from the far left along to his right the demon lord saw no markers or anything identifiable in the dark depths of the canopy.

The foliage was so thick and primeval that Sesshomaru couldn't see more than a few feet ahead before his vison became obstructed by the dark green jade of leaves or vines.

The forest showed its age and many of its trees towered high into the sky and vines, as well as massive, thick leaves grew out from the long arms and branches of its innumerable trees. The sight left Sesshomaru at a complete loss; he had no idea even what type of trees they were…

The plants growing furiously around the trees' bases were also new to him, and then he began to hear the calls of birds and the hissing of life.

Above him a bright red bird cooed and called out a foreign song.

The noises and hisses of the bugs were also unfamiliar.

Each detail he began to notice added to his sense of unease.

And he also noticed that he was in an entirely new world…

And he was alone.

"Jaken?" he called one last time futilely.

He waited and tilted his chin upwards in the sunlight.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself a sigh.

'Perhaps the ship has come aground further down the beach?' he thought.

He moved his body and shook out his arms, moving the position of his damp clothes.

'Thankfully the sun will dry us…'

Looking across the sky Sesshomaru watched the red bird tilt to reveal that it was actually a brilliant range of multiple colours, and only its underside was red. He furrowed his brow as he watched the bird far above him begin to make large circles against the pale blue sky.

Keeping an eyebrow raised he began walking down the light sandy beach.

"Looks like we aren't entirely alone." he commented to himself.

As he slowly walked he cringed with his first few steps as his damp clothing stuck to his skin.

The bird adjusted its flight and the new pathing revealed its interest in the demon. Occasionally the avian would circle and dip lowly before going out over the jungle out of view, before returning to sight high above Sesshomaru.

"Hmm"

Though he didn't know what to make of the ominous bird above, it was rather low on his list of concerns, and until he found Jaken, or their ship, he'd leave the quiet observer to itself.

…

Following the surf for what seemed like an hour Sesshomaru finally rounded the edge of the beach and came to a small cove.

His clothes had dried but the same could not be said of his hair or the fur of his mokomoko-sama.

Running his fingers through his bangs he shook and scratched his nails into his scalp and groaned with each knot and tangle that he found.

He stopped midstride and brought up his other hand so as to begin scratching and combing with both hands through the thick silver hair on either side of his head.

The longer locks had become tangled and several hideous knots hid throughout the layers underneath. As he ran his fingers through, he strained and shut his eyes in quiet discomfort whenever he found a new patch of matted or knotted hair.

After taking several quiet minutes to do a rudimentary and basic combing of his head he finally flicked the long locks off his shoulders to flow down the back of his kimono and cuirass.

'If Jaken were with me I could have him fashion a comb…'

Sesshomaru stopped after his next step and began thinking over what his mind had just said.

'Is that really what I use him for? No better than a slave?'

He resumed walking through the thick sand of the beach, 'Did I really just think that of him?'

With a loud scoff he shook his head at himself.

'I doubt there'd be a teahouse or some form of civilisation on this island. So a cleansing bath, or even a comb, shall be far from reality…'

Though he'd never admit it, the great demon had to admit that he was disappointed. It hadn't yet set in or soured to anything greater or more definitive, but the nameless malaise regarding his current situation was certainly growing.

As he got further into the cove he looked ahead at the other side of the curving sandbar and searched for the small dark frame of Jaken's body against the bright yellow of the surf.

Looking back into the sky he saw that his bird companion was still following.

"No chance you've seen an imp is there?" He asked sarcastically.

He smirked and watched as it flew back over the jungle to his left, completing yet another of its circuits.

He spoke under his breath, "I didn't think so…"

He shook his head and looked back down. 'I doubt it would have even understood us, if it even heard me that is.'

Looking to his right out of the cove he scanned his eyes along the horizon line of the sea.

Nothing broke the near-perfect line except the calm rippling of the water along it.

'So calm now… and yet it was as destructive as a typhoon so shortly ago.'

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

'Just how much time has passed anyway?' he mentally wondered.

Turning away from the sea he looked around the sky for the sun. Using his hand he tried to count the time out relative to its position, but when he finished he became confused.

'There's no way that can be so…'

He did the count again.

'It's not even past midday?'

He turned away from the sky and looked around, from his left to his right and then turning around to see from where he came.

"Where am I?" he repeated out loud.

To his side he heard a low crack in the jungle.

Immediately his thoughts silenced and he narrowed his eyes on the dark and motionless depths of the trees and foliage.

'I'm being watched by more than just the bird…'

He didn't dare move his head but he quietly agreed with himself.

'There is something in that forest…'

A flash from his dream came through his mind and tightness built in his chest.

'I feel…' he moved his right hand towards his heart. Pressing his palm against his kimono he exhaled and then took in a slow deep breath, 'why here? Why did I have to…?'

The tightness in his chest began to grow, the anxiousness started to shorten his breaths and he could feel his heartrate rise.

'Fine!' he thought, exhaling loudly he moved his arm back to his side. 'I'm going in… now leave me be!'

As if on cue the panic which was beginning to well in his chest dissipated.

He could hear Jaken's voice in the back of his mind spurring him on; "My lord! Give them a taste of your power! Show them the result of their insolence!"

He smiled.

A little bit of wetness, a little bit of greenery, and foreign shores would not stop his movement.

A magic induced malaise and prophecy would not hinder or halt him.

He nodded and affirmed his resolve, 'We are Sesshomaru… and this land will surrender to my will or it will heel to my command. Either way we shall see this through.'

A breeze curled through the cove and as it swept towards him Sesshomaru caught the familiar scent of his servant and for a moment seemed relieved.

'Jaken?'

The breeze continued and then scent jumped in intensity.

Whispering to himself he confirmed, "Jaken!"

In addition to his servant Sesshomaru could smell… cut stone… fire… and a few other things which blended together. Masking their identity from him.

Then as he took a step forwards he heard another loud crack in the jungle, and he growled lowly.

"Who's out there?" he quickly called.

His voice was calm and authoritative, but it had snapped like a whip.

After seeing a flash of movement in his peripherals Sesshomaru began walking up the beach to the grassy edge of the jungle.

Tensing his arms he clenched his right hand into a fist.

He could sense something watching him… there was magic emanating from the depths of the jungle and finally he decided to go on the offensive.

Opening his fist and pushing power out of his fingers his nails began to glow green with acrid power.

With a loud yell he cut his hand through the air and a green tendril of energy shot forwards, melting and cutting every tree in front of him for several yards.

The felling was loud and sent all the birds and wildlife that had been hiding scattered in all directions.

The noise loudly rumbled and he watched as a small humanoid figure rose up out of the newly cut foliage and into view.

'A human?!' he immediately thought.

His voice rose in volume and he called to the person who was shaking in fear, "Present and identify thyself!"

As soon as he spoke the human creature fell to the ground and pressed their head and hands to the jungle floor.

Though he appreciated the display of servility he was irritated that he'd have to get closer to the wretched creature.

"Come here!" he rumbled.

Sesshomaru punctuated the order by pointing to the ground in front of him.

After speaking the human then looked up from the ground and hesitantly stole a glance at him.

Shaking in fear the human began to move, remaining on their knees as they crawled towards him.

The human was… naked?

At least they looked almost naked. And as he ran his eyes over the pitiful creature Sesshomaru was thankful that they at least had a small loincloth covering their lower body. But other than this one small article of clothing the human was nude. Everything other than their lower body was bare.

But more interesting than the lack of dress was that the human's skin was a shade Sesshomaru had never seen before.

He'd seen darkly tanned peasants tilling rice fields or 'smithing, and while this human's skin was similar it was of a unique colouration that Sesshomaru was genuinely perplexed.

'Perhaps a variation indigenous to this island…' he thought.

The human's hair was both thick and long, it's colour was pitch black and Sesshomaru could see a few small braids which were adorned with beads or brightly coloured feathers.

'How… primitive…' Sesshomaru remarked.

When the human finally got closer Sesshomaru could see their features clearer; along their sides the human's ribs were easily visible. Their calves were thin and the overall appearance of the human was one of un-health.

And having seen emaciated and unfed peasants before Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was seeing now in the human before him.

Though he'd never admit it his earlier ire softened ever so slightly.

"Why do ye avoid mine eyes?" he asked.

The human was still shaking as they remained face down, bowing.

"Look at me." He commanded coldly.

The human shook and slowly they tilted their head to look at Sesshomaru's feet.

Rolling his eyes he took a step forwards and repeated himself, "Look at me."

The human finally began straightening their neck and moving to look upwards.

Sesshomaru finally saw the human's face and their eyes stared right back at him with an expression of both terror and awe.

It was a woman…

The female's lip quivered and when she locked eyes with Sesshomaru she dared not blink.

Lifting his chin Sesshomaru looked down, past his nose, at the human.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

The human's head shook slightly from side but she maintained her unblinking gaze.

When she finally spoke it was so low Sesshomaru could barely hear it. She saw that he hadn't heard her and she repeated herself.

Though Sesshomaru didn't understand…

It was not a word or even sounds he had ever heard before.

She repeated herself and then threw her hands back down to the ground as she bowed again.

Her hands reached for Sesshomaru's foot and he immediately recoiled from her attempt to touch him, his voice punctuated the action with a quick shot, "What? You think that ye may touch us?"

Immediately the human sat back up, hands covering her face and cowering.

She began speaking hastily.

From her tone Sesshomaru knew what she must have been saying, having heard grovelling and fearful pleading before he could immediately intuit what it was that she was muttering.

But he became surprised that it wasn't making sense to him…

It wasn't Nihongo, it wasn't Shina-go, nor was it a dialect he had heard among the scattered island peoples that he'd encountered before.

"I must be very far from the islands indeed…" he thought aloud.

The human stopped muttering and moved her hands to look at Sesshomaru's face again.

She shook her head from side to side as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and took another step backwards.

She began bowing and waving her hands in reverence at him.

The demon's mind began shoot different possibilities when finally he thought; 'She's… worshiping me?'

Oddly enough he felt more irritated than either insult or pleasure at the idolization. If he was to be worshiped, it'd be in his own court, in his tongue, and with others to watch the kow-towing.

"Stop this…" he spoke in irritation, but his tone turned as he ordered; "Stand."

She stopped and merely looked up at him quietly. Her chest moved in and out as she breathed loudly.

'She doesn't understand you, don't be a fool…'

Quietly Sesshomaru moved his right hand palm upwards. Nonverbally indicating she was to rise to her feet.

The woman watched his hand before darting her eyes back to his.

He did the motion again and she took a deep breath before finally complying. Slowly she rose to her feet.

Sesshomaru watched her wordlessly and after she was standing she quietly began to speak.

He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

'This is going to be annoying…'

She pointed to him and he looked down at whatever it was she seemed to be indicating.

"What is it?" he rhetorically asked.

She took a tentative step towards him and pointed to the sleeve of his kimono.

Her hands slowly came closer and closer to him.

As she did her eyes darted from the sleeve to lock with his.

Furrowing his brow Sesshomaru was about to walk past the creature but then she made a loud shriek.

Her fingers touched the sleeve of his kimono and she sunk to her knees.

She rubbed the material and then looked at him in astonishment.

Her expression seemed to say; 'You are real.'

"Human woman… I have no times for games."

He pulled his left arm upwards and it drew the fabric of his sleeve from in between her fingers. Taking a step to the right he began walking past her and towards the jungle.

She shook her head and immediately called to him in protest.

Though he didn't understand her tongue he could tell she was asking him to stop, and though he also knew she didn't understand him, he didn't really care…

"I seek my servant… I know you understand me naught. But if Jaken retained his staff perhaps he can translate-"

She repeated him and immediately moved to tug on the fur of his mokomoko-sama.

"Jaken!" she cried.

Sesshomaru was disgusted by the dirty mortal's touching of his fur and didn't quite hear her, even though he repeated what she seemed to have said.

"Yes, Jaken-"

Stopping mid stride his eyes opened widely and he turned around. The woman had sunk back down the to the sandy ground and seeing her position Sesshomaru bent his legs and reached to grab the woman by her throat.

"How do ye know of Jaken?!" he quickly asked.

Her eyes widened with fear as she coughed and choked under his tense grip. Sesshomaru blinked and noticed he'd have more success if she could still breathe and he released his tight fingers from around her throat.

"Jaken?" he repeated.

The woman coughed and sputtered but she bowed her head in apology before pointing towards the jungle.

She spoke what was non-sense to Sesshomaru save for Jaken's name again.

Rising to her feet, she tentatively stepped ahead of Sesshomaru and tried to take hold of his hand.

He raised an eyebrow again as he moved his hand away from her fingers.

She bowed her head in apology again before hurriedly entering into the jungle, waving her hand to Sesshomaru she beckoned him to follow.

'If she knows Jaken's name… Perhaps she wishes to and shall lead us to him?'

Past the area of devastation that Sesshomaru's claws had so easily wrought the human began leading the demon down a small and thin foot path which snaked its way deeper and deeper under the canopy of the trees.

Looking upwards at the clear sky above Sesshomaru searched for a last glimpse of his bird, 'I doubt I shall see you for the next while…' he thought. 'But if this human does lead me to Jaken… then perhaps we'll finish why we came here sooner than anticipated.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Far Off Wanderings of the Great Lord Sesshomaru!

Chapter Four – The Trials of the Imp Lord Jaken

When Jaken came to the ship was listing to the larboard side and the sun shone brilliantly above them.

"A-ah!" he finally croaked out.

The elderly sailor from before was shoring up several deck boards which had split along the bow and took a sharp breath in surprise.

"Ha!" he announced, drawing Jaken's eyes, "Ya' stayed on board!"

Jaken touched his chest and the rope tightly tied around him and he laughed in triumph, "I did?"

His laughter rose and he jumped to his feet.

"I did! I-I'm alive! My Lord Sesshomaru, we made it!"

He looked past the elder sailor towards the bow for the sight of his master, but his jovial excitement immediately went down a notch; Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

Making a small circle his eyes searched the whole deck, fore to aft, for any sign of the bright white of his master against the dark wood of the ship.

"S-Sesshomaru?" he called.

The elder sailor shook his head.

"I'm sorry lil' imp but… during the storm…"

Jaken turned to face the human, his brow furrowed and both anger and fear began to well in his chest.

"Where's my lord!?"

The elder held up his hands as the imp took a few steps forwards. "Hang on there… hold your 'orses. No one did nothing on purpose, you can be sure…"

"But there's land ahoy just there yonder and we're going to put to port there…"

He pointed over the starboard rail at the lush green and bright sand of the nearby beach.

Jaken's eyes widened.

"Oh…" he whispered.

Looking down he began to untie his knot and after pulling his staff free from the foremast he jumped towards the railing.

"Why are we at an angle elder sailorman?!" He asked.

The man hammered a split board back flat with a mallet and shook his head.

"We took on a lot of water during that typhoon… It's a wonder we didn't all drown."

Jaken immediately turned to face the man again, "My lord did not drown! The paltry embrace of water would do well to stay clear of my master!"

The sailor laughed.

"W-wha… How dare ye laugh at my expense?"

Jaken stuttered as he looked around the deck.

"I-I ought to beat you with my staff for y-your insolence!"

The elder put down his mallet and held his hands up in penitence, though he still bore a smile underneath his greying whiskers.

"I meant no offence lord imp…"

Jaken rumbled with a groan as he stared the man down, or stared him up as the case may be.

"When we put to land over there you may search the beach for your master…"

His voice became earnest and Jaken softened.

"It's entirely possible that he has washed ashore ahead of us."

Jaken nodded hesitantly and turned back to the railing to gaze at the growing beach.

"Did you lose any…" the imp began.

He turned to face the man, "Did you lose any of your number?"

The man sighed, "We did actually… One of our youngest."

Then he furrowed his brow, "I'm surprised a demon such as your self would care? Especially if that other demon is your master…"

Jaken shook his head, "I-I'm just curious is all!"

…

As the Warau-Saru Maru came into the shoals of the nearby beach the crew loudly rejoiced to be safe and near dry land.

After setting anchor the men lowered one of the ship's rowboats down the side of the hull and Jaken demanded that he be among the first party ashore.

The fatigued and terrified humans dared not deny him and as the row boat made its way up to the surf of the beach Jaken stood in the bow of the boat, his staff standing proudly beside him.

"Look! Many things have washed up here."

He pointed to either side of the beach as they got closer, barrels, boards, and other random debris could be seen both floating and coming ashore.

Over a dip in the sand ahead of them Jaken saw what appeared to be a figure.

"There!" he called.

A sailor beside him moved in his seat until he could see it as well.

"I-it's a person!" the man clarified.

Jaken became excited, "Is it my master?" he asked.

The man shook his head before yelling to the lying figure, "Toji!"

The figure visibly stirred.

The rowboat came up the edge of the water and the crew disembarked.

"Toji!" another man called.

The lying figure moved and then everyone could see his face.

"It is Toji!" they declared unanimously.

A few of the men ran towards the lying man and he quickly recognised his crewmates.

"I thought I'd never see you!" the young man cried.

As he stood the men embraced him and all began laughing in excitement.

"You survived!" one shouted.

"Oh thank goodness…" another declared.

Jaken clutched his staff in disappointment.

'Lord Sesshomaru… you couldn't have actually drowned… could you?'

…

Several hours passed and the crew men brought several provisions and some equipment ashore.

"Why are you making such a fuss here?" Jaken asked.

The captain had come ashore now and stood beside the imp.

"Because… we need to lessen as much weight on the ship as possible… She's opened a seam and is taking on water."

Jaken's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"W-what? How long… I mean. Can you repair that?"

The captain nodded, "Aye, we can… But it may take a few days…"

He looked down at the imp and pointed down the beach on either side of them.

"Maybe you might search for and find your master in that time."

Jaken nodded.

Above them the sun began dimming as it reached the last hours of the day.

"We'll have fires made and tents pitched… Fear not demon."

Jaken laughed, "You're surprisingly cordial considering the circumstances!"

The captain began walking towards his men, "Your master has cursed me… I desire his safe return only so much as to spare my men such a storm on our return journey…"

The imp nodded.

"I swear that my lord shall pay your services! You will find that we demons can be most generous with our favour!"

The captain shook his head and continued walking towards his men.

Jaken turned and looked up to the sky.

'Not much time left… but I can still give it an effort!'

Setting off down the beach away from the humans' landing the small imp began calling loudly to find his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He leapt over a ridge of sand, "Oh where are thou?"

…

The night came and Jaken returned to the landing dejected.

He could not find his master and he had become very sullen.

His chest was tight and he teetered on the edge of grief.

The humans had made a fire and were putting the finishing touches on their camp when Jaken came into view.

"No luck little imp?" the captain called.

Wordlessly Jaken shook his head.

"Fear not… I still feel your master's cold gaze out there…"

Jaken looked up.

"I assure you imp… your master still draws breath."

"H-how? How can ye feel his presence among the living? I feel naught but the sting of the salt, and the grace of the wind against my face…"

The captain's mouth pursed and he furrowed his brow.

"I… I don't know how. But I just do little imp…"

Jaken kept from shedding tears, but he wouldn't have denied he was totally distraught at having been so brutally separated from his master.

The captain walked back to the fire and the elder sailor looked at Jaken.

The old man was whittling to pass the time and he laid down his project before walking towards the green demon.

"Do demons sleep?" he asked.

Jaken wordlessly nodded.

He dug his staff into the sand deep enough to let it stand alone and then he sat down onto the beach below him.

"I don't imagine you brought any sleeping mats for neither yourself nor your master?"

"We… we don't require such trifles." Jaken snapped.

The man nodded and then stepped back towards the fire.

"Would you not want to be warm master imp?"

Jaken eyed the bright orange flames licking the wood and he fought the urge to give in.

"I-I am fine where I sit…"

The old man returned to his companions with defeat in his voice; "Suit yourself."

On the cooling sand as the shadows darkened Jaken was occupied with his thoughts and ignored the elder human.

In the lush leaves and foliage of the jungle several faces began to show themselves in the cool air.

The men at first didn't notice that they were being observed and instead carried on, cooking, talking loudly, and cataloguing the cargo they had brought ashore.

At a signal there was a quiet 'whoosh' through the air and one of the sailors was stuck fatally with an arrow through the top of his chest.

The men close to him at first looked with surprise and concern and the others continued talking and laughing at their stories.

Then it started to get loud.

Guttural screams and yells came from the forest and dark shapes of men came rushing from the natural cover towards the encampment.

The crew immediately began springing to their feet as more arrows began flying at irregular intervals towards them.

A few more men were hit before a melee actually began.

After the crew began screaming Jaken finally snapped to and realised what was happening.

"We're being ambushed!" he squeaked out loud.

The screaming of the attackers was matched only by the disorganised and panicked response of a few crew members as they tried to form some kind of defence.

"To arms!" The captain yelled, "Brace yourselves!"

As the shadowy attackers came closer to the fire Jaken could finally see what they were up against. He was just as panicked and surprised as the crewmen and at first he thought that they were being swept down by shades or some kind of yokai unknown to Jaken.

The first clear sight of one of the men startled Jaken, the human was dressed in the skin of a spotted creature, it's lifeless head came up and was draped like a hood over the man's scalp, it's top jaw still baring long teeth, giving the illusion that it was at once both eating the man and part of him.

The man's chest was adorned with charms and necklaces and long brutal scars.

And finally in his hand Jaken came to regard a weapon he'd never seen before.

It was long and appeared like a wooden club but it was covered in black shards which caught and reflected the firelight like glass.

These similarly dressed warriors began hollering and screaming in a strange tongue as they began cutting down and fighting the sailors.

Due to his small size and the fact he was not near the fire Jaken was at first left unmolested by the raiders.

"I've got to… I've got to do something!" he thought aloud.

Turning to his side he looked for his staff.

It stood up out of the sand mutely, exactly where he'd left it.

"Sesshomaru give me strength!" the imp whispered to himself.

Leaping towards the wooden staff his movement caught the eye of an unoccupied warrior who immediately rushed after him.

Taking hold of the staff Jaken turned and yelled as loud as he could muster.

" _Flames engulf them!_ "

The carved old man on the staff moved and his mouth cracked open as he cackled; bright fire spewed forward to encircle and burn Jaken's assailant.

He screamed and fell backwards as Jaken pointed his staff in a wide arc towards the other savage, animal skin adorned warriors.

The sailors who had survived the initial strikes backed away from the scared and frozen attackers.

"To the imp men! Rally on the imp!" the captain cried.

Amidst the confusion of the melee those who could dashed and leapt towards Jaken, avoiding the spots of magic fire which crackled and melted the sand to glass.

Cackling loudly Jaken held his staff tightly as he tried to see past the brightness of the flames to locate a new target.

"I can't see them in front of me! Avoid the flames men!" Jaken cried.

The sailors who heard him complied and tried disengaging from the near frenzied attackers.

Jaken felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind to see the captain crouched low to his side.

"Cease little demon! Cease!" he yelled over the noise of the fire and the screaming.

Jaken hit his staff and the spray of flames relented and dissipated.

Several of the animal skinned men had routed and sprinted back into the jungle while a few had fallen to their knees, prostrating themselves before Jaken.

"Men! Kill them!" the captain pointed to the three cowering to the sand.

"Nay!" Jaken yelled. "Captain stay your men, though they may not speak our language my staff may translate!"

The captain shook his head and stepped past Jaken, he had grabbed an oar as his weapon and during the initial fighting broken the flat paddle side of the tool turned weapon off, resulting in an effective improvised spear.

"Not a chance demon! Bring them here!"

The prostrating humans noticed the argument ensuing and quickly stood before any of the crew could really recover from the whole, sudden, ordeal.

With hoots and a few panicked hollers the native attackers darted from where they were and disappeared into the jungle.

The captain growled and turned from Jaken, "Men, who's still alive?!"

Aggressively walking past Jaken the captain and a few of his men began looking over their wounded.

'This is not going to be an easy night!' Jaken thought as he looked pensively towards the darkening forest.

…

The crew thanked him for his magic, and he knew that without his intervention they were sure to have been slaughtered to a man.

But despite that knowledge the night was horrible, and Jaken was on edge the whole time. However he had vowed to remain awake in case they came back and his flames were needed again.

At dawn Jaken had just begun to dose off and the old sailor sat beside the imp. The two had taken watch over the rest of the crew; and the few men who were exhausted and wounded slept, though despite the captain's urgings, neither he nor nearly any of the other crew could sleep the rest of the night on this, hostile, alien land.

Call it naivety or forgetfulness but the crew was not exactly armed when they had first come ashore…

And the captain as well as his men all fought with either their bare hands, or whatever they could grab; some used cooking pans, a few were able to pull out iron knives, but many like the captain used whatever tools they had earlier been using to set up their camp.

Though as soon as they could they opened their crate of weapons and armed themselves with real blades, spears, and clubs.

The captain had also the fortune of having a few matchlock muskets. They were crude and acquired from a Nan-ban trader, but they still fired, and were still useful in the right hands.

The men threw torches around the perimeter of their camp and kept their fires burning as long as they were able; they dared not get even a foot close to the forest for more fuel lest the savages attack again…

The tense and fear filled night ended and the beautiful sun was now beginning to creep up over the horizon.

Many of the men groaned in fatigue, complaining that they had gone so long without sleep, while several others issued praises and thanks aloud that they had survived to see another morning.

Despite the restrained cheering at the dawn Jaken's eyes had begun to flutter and close periodically until he was now leaning against the elder sailor.

The old human pushed Jaken's shoulder, forcing him awake and alert, when there was rustling in the greenery.

"Imp, be ready with those flames!" he spoke in a hush.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jaken narrowed and looked ahead as he and the elder sailor stood.

The human clutched at his spear and held his breath.

Many of the men behind them had noticed the rustling too and they quickly quieted as they began to form a defensive line on either side of Jaken.

The few matchlocks ignited their wicks and made themselves ready to fire, the captain and his mates issued hushed orders as the men braced for another fight.

"Hold… hold it!" the captain kept repeating.

"Wait!" he sternly ordered.

Finally a figure appeared, his right hand was held aloft but his left was carrying something.

The men all tensed at the appearance of the dark skinned and wild looking native now in their vision.

Jaken added his voice to that of the captain and his mates "Hold it humans! Perhaps they wish to speak!"

Some men scoffed but they remained relatively quiet as they watched the native intensely.

Then they realised that the almost nude native was carrying a net of some kind. It dragged behind him and was filled with… coconuts?

Jaken furrowed his brow and tightened his grip on the staff.

The native took a few slow and careful steps from the jungle and Jaken eventually saw what it was that was in the man's net…

Jaken's eyes widened and he felt a shiver along his shoulders.

The native began motioning to the net and then gave it a small toss forwards before taking a step back.

"What is it?" one of the crew asked.

"Its…" one began.

"They're heads…" Jaken finished.

The captain came beside Jaken, sword drawn and he stared at the grotesque bag just a few yards away.

"What?" he asked.

Jaken nodded as he looked from the net towards the native.

The native nodded and bowed his head before beginning to speak.

"Staff!" Jaken ordered, "Speak his tongue, and tell me what he says!"

The staff began translating in an eerie voice and Jaken eyed the native intensely.

"I bring you the heads of the foolish ones who meant you harm. The great temple priests cleaved their lives for having assaulted companions of a god…"

Jaken's eyes widened in surprise, 'a… a god? Does he mean me?'

The staff continued as the man's tone became pleading, it was becoming clear that he was far more afraid of Jaken and the sailors than they were of him.

"… Please stay your anger, we beg you, the warriors were very brave and our people hope that their sacrifices will atone for the debt of blood made, and the insult of their transgressions."

The captain leaned to Jaken, "What the hell is going on imp?"

In a hushed voice he responded, "I think they… they're apologising for attacking us? They may have never seen a demon such as myself before… Captain, we might just get out of here alive!"

The native began motioning with his hands and pointing behind him.

"There are a few of our number with gifts to assuage you, but fear the flames of your wrath too much to come forth…"

"There you go captain! They fear us, and with my magic they'd be no match!"

The captain nodded, "I don't like this imp… It could be a trap."

"Grr… you're right…" he quietly agreed.

"What should we do? The ship isn't sea worthy yet and I've yet to find my master…"

"I don't give a damn about your master imp… I've lost four men and there's nothing these dirty island savages could offer us to 'assuage' that…"

Several of the men grunted in agreement and held close their weapons.

Positioning his staff into the sand on his right Jaken stroked his beak with his left hand, "Mhmm…"

"Staff? Translate this message for me"

Clearing his throat Jaken began yelling to the native who at first shook and lowered when he realised that Jaken was actually talking to him.

"Bring your companions into view, make their presence known, or I shall set fire to the whole of this forest!"

The captain sniggered and several of the men held back their laughter.

The native shook with fear and turned around, relaying the message to his hidden companions.

There was a quick back and forth between him and the still obscured others.

But eventually they revealed themselves.

The first to come into view was cleaner than the first, and was wearing what resembled a tunic. His hair was braided and draped over his shoulder, he brought a net of his own and though he was at a distance Jaken was thankful that this net wasn't filled with heads like the first.

It appeared that the net was actually filled with orange coloured oblong shaped… things? Jaken had no idea what they were but they were brightly coloured and while banal appeared a much nicer offering than the decapitated heads.

A second native tentatively came into view but they looked far more different than the first two.

They were wearing a clean rough spun tunic and had feathers hanging from strands of their braided hair. This third person's eyes were wild with fear and they took their steps very slowly.

Over his shoulder was his offering, it appeared to be a leather sack and while smaller in size to the first and second nets, it looked like a great weight was within.

The two men stepped forwards and laid their offerings to the side of the net of heads and bowed in fearful reverence to Jaken and the sailors.

Jaken felt suspicious and spoke aloud, startling the men, "I don't believe that your three are the only ones there."

The staff translated and they stood frozen in place.

Slowly a few more appeared from the cover of the jungle.

The sailors tensed and began to grow more uneasy.

"Steady men… steady… they appear unarmed…"

The people who now showed themselves were in a full range of appearances, some were dirty and nearly nude while others had thin tunics, or other forms of rudimentary clothing.

Jaken let out a breath as he tried to keep himself relaxed.

The first one began speaking and the staff translated,

"These are all our number, we wished to come and show ourselves to you, we bare no weapons and hope that you will show us mercy…"

"Please, green skinned god of fire… spare us…"

Jaken exhaled and laughed nervously.

Several of the sailors looked at him in confusion.

"They really do think I'm a god…"

He pointed to the net of the oblong orange things and the covered sack, "What are these you bring before me?"

The captain whispered, "Imp, this will play into our favour! If we maintain that you are a god then we really will be able to get out of here!"

Jaken nodded as the native spoke.

"We have brought you the choicest of our people's fruit, taken straight from our temple… The blood from the heads we hope will sate your rage, and we have also brought you tears of the sun, we have more to offer you in our temple but we dared not risk your wrath oh green one."

"Tears of the sun?" Jaken whispered.

The captain furrowed his brow, "Toji, Kazuo, bring those here."

Begrudgingly the two crewmen nodded and slowly walked out of the ranks towards the nets and bag in the neutral space between the group of natives and the sailors.

Opening the leather sack Kazuo's eyes widened and he yelled back to the men, "It's gold sir!"

Many of the men whispered and immediately talked among themselves, repeating the key word; 'gold'.

"Yeah! This sack… it's filled with it!"

Lifting the heavy bag up Kazuo brought it towards the captain and Jaken. Each of the crew moved and leaned to try and get a look at the contents of the bag.

Sure enough when he looked into the leather pack Jaken saw the glittering reflection of shiny yellow gold.

Small treasures and jewelry had been collected and thrown into the sack as a great offering of tribute and the sailors were now consumed with greed.

"Tears of the sun…" Jaken remarked.

"Has our offering pleased you green god?" the staff translated.

Jaken nodded and stepped forwards from the group of sailors somewhat distracted by the bagful of treasure. "Hold it men! Any of that we will deal with in turn! We're still facing hostiles here…"

'If they fear me enough to offer sacrifices and tribute… then… then maybe I can get them to help me find my lord!'

Jaken took charge and spoke now with a little more authority than he had previously.

"What are your people called?"

The natives began to huddle together and they stared intensely at Jaken, they almost completely ignored the sailors behind the imp.

The informal leader of the natives nodded and spoke as he lowered in reverence.

"We are the people of the sun… and you? May we know your name green god of fire?"

Jaken sniggered mentally, 'I kind of like that! Heh the 'Green god of fire.'' He snapped back to; 'Eh! Stay focused Jaken! Remember why you're here!'

Clearing his throat he stood away from the humans and took a few steps with confidence, "I am Jaken, servant to the great lord Sesshomaru!"

The staff translated and the natives began whispering amongst themselves, then they looked back and a few said 'Jaken' quizzically, hoping that they had pronounced it to his satisfaction.

He nodded and they began to bow their heads and wave their hands in praise.

'How should I go about this?' he wondered.

"I am a servant… to a being far more powerful than I. But we have been separated…"

He watched their expressions.

They wordlessly seemed to ask, 'you're just a servant?!' which of course made their next thoughts be; 'what power could his master then have?'

'Here we go Jaken… we'll be in a rough place if they refuse but… I think we can risk it.'

"You shall aid me find my master!"

The natives looked at each other uneasily, and then spoke amongst themselves, seemingly debating the predicament they found themselves in.

"Jaken, god of flames what of your companions?"

They pointed to the sailors who were now arguing and tensely eyeing each other as well as the gold sack.

"Captain!" Jaken called. "What are your men doing?"

"Imp, I think our contract is at an end! You and your demon master are on your own! We're taking this and shoring up our ship and leaving as soon as we have the tide!"

Jaken grumbled. But he couldn't afford to look weak in front of his attentive audience. Their departure had to seem nothing to him.

Despite the appearance he had to maintain Jaken couldn't help but voice his displeasure; "Fine…" he growled, "Damn sea dogs…"

He turned back to face the natives and whispered under his breath as he stepped forwards. "I'll be sure to let Sesshomaru know of their treachery…"

The natives began to crouch and back up as Jaken approached, they were fearful and immediately made themselves as respectful as they could of the small imp.

"My master is mighty and powerful and we have come to this island for a purpose!"

The native's leader stuttered as he tried to respond; "This is no island god Jaken… our lands are vast and the jungles deep… one might journey for days and yet not come to the end of the world…"

'N-not an island?' Jaken gulped, 'Where the hell are we then?!'

"R-regardless! You shall help me find my lord Sesshomaru!"

The natives repeated the name with terrified voices; "Sesshomaru?"

Jaken laughed, "Aye! And it is good for you to fear him! His powers know no equal!"

The natives shook as they regarded Jaken with nervous expressions.

The staff began translating as the leader native spoke, his tone was frightened but he maintained his composure.

"Jaken, herald of Sesshomaru, we shall…" the native stopped and they spoke amongst themselves in hushed whispers before he finished, "…We shall abide by your word."

Jaken felt a rush of excitement as he nodded, 'Excellent… We'll find Sesshomaru in no time!'


End file.
